Lost In Oblivion
by StoryKey102
Summary: Namine wanders the halls of castle Oblivion alone. But she finds this not so when she sees a mysterious Dusk following her. It seems scared, but of what? DemyxxNamine if you feel the need. Rated K for Suspenseful moments.


**Disclaimer: I, like everyone else on this site, own nothing. Square-Enix and Disney all the way!**

**Lost in Oblivion**

Namine walked through the halls of Castle Oblivion, holding her sketchbook tightly to herself. She had become lost again.

Castle Oblivion was a big place, and with maniacal Nobodies running around, lost and alone could be a dangerous combination. Namine was scared.

She feared each Organization member in different ways. Xemnas had a tendency to painfully dispose of pawns that wouldn't do his bidding. Xigbar was always looking for something to shoot at. Xaldin was big and scary, pushing everyone around like a bully. Vexen seemed to have a desire only to capture and experiment on everything he could get his hands on. Lexaeus was even stronger than Xaldin, but with less self-control. Zexion seemed to appear at the most random times, causing you to jump in surprise. Saix had that berserk state, and Axel, who wasn't that bad in actuality, had pyromaniac written all over him. Demyx was okay too, but she often found him staring at the other male Organization members. Luxord would gamble his mother's soul for rights to the bathroom, and Marluxia was always a bit fruity, but could also be a harsh taskmaster. And Larxene, was, well Larxene.

But one Organization member hadn't done anything to upset her since he had joined a month ago. Roxas.

Namine loved to sit and talk with the Key of Destiny, him being the only one around her same age. He could understand her so much better than all the others combined. She noticed Axel seemed a little less flame happy since Roxas had joined too.

Anyway, she wandered through the halls, looking for any sign of an exit. A ghostly noise came from behind, and she whirled in fear. But she saw it was only a dusk flitting by, wandering the halls just the same as she was.

"Hey, little guy," Namine greeted the lesser Nobody, "Are you lost too?" The Dusk seemed to nod, which Namine decided to take as a yes. "Me too. I just wish this place wasn't so big." Namine bent low and stroked its head, and it made a noise of contentment.

"Well," Namine said, straightening up, "I'd better go find my room." She continued down the hall, leaving the Dusk behind. She heard a gentle whistle of air, and turned her head to see that the creature was floating after her. "No, go on, go on!" The Nobody just shook its head. Namine rolled her eyes, and took the Dusk's hand.

"Okay, come on," she relented, leading it down the hall. Namine saw an engraving that said "Floor VIII". She turned to the Dusk. "Okay, we're on floor seven. My room is the next floor up. I'll take you as far as that, but no farther. Are we clear?" The Dusk nodded rapidly. Namine smiled, and the two continued down the hall.

After a few minutes of walking, she heard footsteps. The Dusk snapped to, flying off and hiding behind a flower decoration. Namine turned to see which Organization member was gracing them with their presence.

She was happily surprised when Demyx turned the corner, strumming his sitar. He looked up at Namine.

"Hey, Namine!" Demyx greeted happily, "You lost again?"

"Yeah," she answered, "and I picked up a friend. Come out, Dusk!" Cautiously, the Dusk she had been walking with snaked out from behind the ornament. "It's okay. Just Demyx." Finally the Dusk moved over to where she was standing.

"Hey there, little guy," Demyx greeted happily, "Are you lost too?"

"Yep," Namine replied, "and he's been driving me crazy!"

"Yikes."

"He seems scared of something," Namine informed Number IX, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I'd say there are five possibilities," Demyx told her, "Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen." Demyx chuckled, as did Namine. "Axel's gone on an errand, and everyone else is at the main base. I was just heading there myself."

"Are you going on a mission?" Namine asked, the Dusk temporarily forgotten.

"Naw," Demyx answered, "I'm getting outta here. I hear the Keyblade Master is headed in this direction! I think Marluxia's already come up with a plan for him. I also hear it involves you!"

"Me?' Namine asked, surprised. "Oh no! Demyx, take me with you!" The Dusk pushed Namine impatiently. "I mean, take _us _with you."

"Sorry Namine," Demyx said, "the Superior would have my head if he knew I messed up a possible attempt to get two Keyblade Masters on our side."

"I understand," Namine said, sighing dejectedly, "Before you head out, could you help me find my room?"

"Sure, Namine," Demyx agreed, motioning for her to follow. She did, the Dusk trailing along behind her. After walking down another hall, they reached the stairs, and began to go up. The dusk ducked out behind another decoration as they heard another person descending the stairs. Namine and Demyx stopped, and Vexen finished walking his flight, nearly bumping into them.

"Namine! Demyx!" Vexen exclaimed in surprise, "I hope you're not getting into any trouble…"

"No sir," Namine said, saluting, "just heading to my room."

"Oh," Vexen gave them a suspicious look. The way he looked down on them as if looking at his nose made Namine feel lowly. "Have you seen a Dusk wandering about? I was doing some experiments, but my subject ran off! I've been scouring the whole castle!"

"Nope," Demyx lied, "no Dusks here!"

'Very well," Vexen said, shrugging, "If you do see it…"

"We'll tell you immediately!" Namine said. He nodded, and continued down the stairs, walking right past the Dusk's hiding spot. Both Demyx and Namine sighed when they saw he had passed. Dusk crept out from behind the decoration.

"That's one thing I'll have to thank Marluxia for," Demyx said, "the _only _thing." They both giggled, and continued up the stairs, Dusk following.

They finally reached Namine's room. She turned to Demyx. "Thanks for the help," Namine said, opening her door.

"What are you gonna do about him?" Demyx asked, pointing to Dusk.

"I'm gonna set him free," Namine replied. Her bedroom was high enough that she couldn't sneak out the window without dying, but Dusk could fly right out.

"Well, I hope you stay well," Demyx said, "I'm off before that Key boy gets here. Later!" With those parting words, he opened a Dark Corridor and stepped into it. Namine sighed as she closed to door. She crossed to the window and opened it up.

"Okay, Dusk," Namine said, "Time to go." Dusk looked around the room, and shook his head. "Please? You'll be much safer out there." Dusk hunched his shoulders, and walked yo the open window. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find a safe place to stay." Dusk wrapped its arms around Namine. Namine hugged back. "It's been fun." Dusk ended the hug, nodded to Namine, and flew out the window. She waved to him, before finally closing the window and turning back to her room.

She had only just sat at her desk to draw Dusk, when the door opened up. She turned in her swivel chair and saw Marluxia enter, Larxene behind him. "H-hello, Marluxia."

"Hello Namine," Marluxia answered briskly, "If you'd please come with me." Namine didn't even think about resisting. Not with Larxene there. Sighing, she gave one last glance out the window, and walked over to Number XI. "I have a plan for you…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I might write more about the adventures of Dusk, but it depends on how this story is reviewed. Speaking of which, please review!**


End file.
